Quiters Never Win
by Queen8Candy
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Taiga is at her final track meet. Join her as she races other people on the 400. There is a lot of Track references, so some people who don't know a lot about Track may not know a lot about what is going on.


_Don't think about it, Taiga! Just do it! Who cares if the others have a higher chance of winning because of their great energy, and long legs._

"GO, TAIGA," exclaimed Ryuuji in the crowd. That was the only thing she could hear, despite Minori screaming a cheer she's been practicing for weeks with the help of Kitamura, Ryuuji's yelling really was all she could hear. Not only because of how loud he was, but because that was the only thing she wanted to hear. His cheerful voice in the crowd of many other fans of Track, sports with running, and jumping. He was the bigger star compared to the other stars in the dark, navy blue sky.

Taiga gazed around the area of the track. The grass on the infield was clearly fake; the track itself was well painted, though did have a few pebbles here and there, not big enough to trip anyone though. She decided to study the crowd a little more. Nothing different. Just Minori and Kitamura cheering; that dog still is yelling "go Taiga" really loudly; oh look, Ami decided to show up. Probably spent the rest of her college funds paying boys to follow her around all day...

Aisaka took a deep whiff of air, then exhaled through her mouth.

 _In through your nose, out through your mouth, in through your nose, out through your mouth. Do not forget the breathing method, Taiga! You can do this!_

Her heart began to pound as she started herself into position. "First lane. I'm in first lane," she closed her eyes, she continued to motivate herself before that stupid gunshot signaled the runners to run. "You got this. First lane is the closest to the infield. You'll be fi-"

"Runners!"

Taiga gasped, kneelt down to reach starting position. Her pulse quickened, knees shivered, and palms began to sweat.

"On your mark!"

 _Don't..._

"Get set!"

 _Mess..._

"Go!"

 _Up._

 _BAM!_ The gun shot blasted.

Taiga bolted as fast as possible, using all of her strength and will to just run. I mean, it wasn't that hard, right? Kids like her ran all of the time. Minori runs all the time in softball. Little kids at the park play tag all the time as well. If the little eight-year-olds could do it, so could Taiga! Right?

Just as she passed the round about Taiga could tell that she wasn't going to catch up to those long-legged-bastards. They were just too fast for her. Her endurance wasn't all that well, but that didn't stop Taiga from reaching the straight away.

"TAIGA!"

"Huh?" Taiga attempted to turn her head to the side to catch a small glimpse at Ryuuji.

"DON'T STOP!"

Taiga rolled her eyes at his advise. _Yeah, I know that, genius._

Then, she felt it. The feeling of her body slowing down. The others were already at the finish line, watching with no expression at the pain Taiga had on her face. Aisaka could feel her face turn a deep maroon. She felt the sweat beads on her forehead, gliding down her face.

Others in the audience were yelling "sprint! Sprint!". They didn't get it, did they? She was trying to. She was trying not to let the team down, but she couldn't take it any longer. Her body was beginning to shut down. Taiga was about to just get out of her lane, and accept her penalty. No. She can't do that. That's her team she is trying to represent. Taiga is refusing to quit. She would rather have a time than no time at all.

Taiga ran and ran, until finally, she reached the end. "Quitters never win," Taiga muttered as Ryuugi and Minori came to her aid.

"Taiga," Minori said, "that was spectacular! You were very fast."

Taiga collapsed where she stood, on the cold, gravely track. Head slamming against the ground. "I-I..."

"Taiga!" Minori yelled, startled by Taiga's sudden action.

"I-I didn't finish..."

"No, Taiga, you did," Ryuuji reassured her.

Her breathing became quick and fast. You could tell that she wasn't able to control her breathing. What happened to breathing in and out?

"I didn't finish for me," Taiga said through sharp exhales," I finished for the team."


End file.
